Violet
by HannahWroteThis
Summary: Murasaki Tanaka is a new student at Ouran Academy. When her guide leads her into Music Room #3, she meets the Host Club. When she lays eyes on the tallest Host, she falls in love instantly. But, will she be able to find love in someone out of her league?


A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic for OHSHC, so if I get some facts wrong, please tell me and I will try my best to fix them. Please, no hate mail/flames! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Violet<strong>

**1**

**New Student**

"Come on, Murasaki! You're going to love it!" Haruna encouraged me as she dragged me down the long corridor. Today was my first day at Ouran Academy, and Haruna Nakamura was showing me around the school. We stopped in front of a huge doorway, and the sign that hung above it read: "Music Room #3."

"Why are we going into a music room?" I asked her. She pulled down on the gold handle and opened the large door. Red and pink rose petals flew out of the room and into my face.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" a chorus of angelic voices called out. _Host Club?_ I yelled in my mind. Haruna dragged me into the large music room. I saw seven highly-attractive young men standing in a group, all looking at Haruna and me. A tall blonde approached us.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, the head of the Host Club. You look so lovely, and new, m'dear. May I ask for your name, mademoiselle?" the blonde asked me as he kissed the back of my hand. My face flushed at his chivalry.

"Murasaki Tanaka, second year, class A," I stuttered as Tamaki handed me a red rose. He led me over to a medium-sized table crowded by other girls in the same yellow dress as I was in.

"I am a second year as well. Maybe we will have some classes together," he said as we sat down at the table. I knew a few of the girls already sitting at the table. I looked around the room. It was huge, elegant, and pink. There were bouquets of roses on every table. "So, tell me a little about yourself, Murasaki." My head whipped back around to Tamaki.

"Oh, well, um, my father is of royal lineage, and he's a businessman, so he travels a lot. I'm originally from Japan, but I moved to France when I was five, Germany when I was eleven, and I just recently came back from the United States. I speak fluently in all three languages, as well as Spanish, Italian, and American Sign Language. I'm a Scorpio, my blood type is O, I love playing the piano, and I love drawing and painting. Anything else you would like to know?" I asked him with a sweet smile on my face.

He smiled as well and asked, "Would you like some tea?" I told him yes and he poured me a cupful.

"Thank you," I said, nodding in gratitude. I took a sip and placed it back down on the table. A tall boy with black hair and glasses walked up behind Tamaki and tapped his shoulder. Tamaki looked up and the boy whispered into his ear.

Overhearing their conversation, I heard the black-haired boy whisper, "Tamaki, I think she would be more compatible with Mori."

"What? But, Mama…!" Tamaki whined. _Mama?_

"Well, seeing that she's a Scorpio and you're an Aries, it wouldn't work out for you two. Besides, Mori rarely ever has any guests," he explained, opening a black folder in front of Tamaki's face.

Tamaki pouted and muttered, "Fine." All the girls except me crowded around him and asked what was wrong.

"Miss Tanaka, if you wouldn't mind, would you follow me, please?" the black-haired boy said, holding out his hand to help me off the couch. I stood, and he led me over to another table where a small blonde boy and a tall young man with a dark complexion were crowded around by more girls. "My name is Kyoya Ohtori, by the way," he said as I sat down. I smiled and thanked him, and he walked off.

"Hi, my name is Honey! What's yours?" the blonde asked me as he sat on my lap. The other girls giggled as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I'm Murasaki Tanaka," I giggled as I wiped cake crumbs off his cheek. "You like cake, don't you?" I said, gesturing to his half-eaten strawberry cake.

"Yep! Would you like some?" he asked me. "We have chocolate, strawberry, and lime."

"Oh, no, thank you. That's very sweet of you to ask, though," I said, ruffling his soft blonde hair.

"I want some cake!" "Yeah, me too, Honey-sempai!" the other girls chanted.

"Takashi, would you please get these pretty ladies some cake?" Honey asked the taller male. He nodded, stood up, and left the room. "That's Takashi, my cousin. Everyone else calls him Mori," Honey told me. So _that_ was Mori.

"Does he talk much?" I asked.

"Nope, he's more of the silent type, or at least that's what Kyoya says. He's always been like that, even when we were little kids," Honey told me.

"Wait, little kids? Are you older than him?" I asked in confusion. Honey's big, brown eyes bulged.

"Yes, I am older than him! By a year!" he pouted. He grasped for something, but he only caught air. He looked around frantically. "Where's Bun-Bun?" he asked, his eyes tearing up.

"Oh, no! We'll help you find him!" the other girls cooed. Honey turned back to me. His eyes were wide with fear and sadness.

"Will you help me find my Bun-Bun?" he pleaded, his voice shaking and scared. How could I say no?

"Sure, Honey. What does Bun-Bun look like?" I asked him, sweeping the tears away from his eyes. He described Bun-Bun as a pink stuffed bunny with floppy ears and black eyes. I stood up and held Honey's hand as the girls and I helped him find his bunny. We informed Kyoya that Bun-Bun was missing, and he joined the search as well. Mori walked into the room with his arms full of plates and cakes. Honey ran up to him and wrapped his arms around the taller male's legs.

"Takashi! Takashi, Bun-Bun is missing!" he sobbed. Mori silently placed the cakes and plates on a nearby table and walked over to two redheaded boys who were entertaining their group of girls.

"Bun-Bun," Mori muttered loudly, clamping his hands on either boy's shoulder. They looked up at him in fear. I realized then that they were twins.

"What about him?" they both asked in unison.

Spinning them completely around, Mori demanded, "Where is he?"

"He's under the couch! We were only messing with Honey-sempai!" one of them said. His hair was parted to my left, and the other's was parted to my right. Mori grunted, bent down, and picked up the stuffed bunny. Honey ran over to Mori, who then handed it kindly to him. Honey squeezed the bunny tight and thanked Mori. Mori ruffled his hair and stood up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you guys are jerks!" Honey yelled at the twins before facing me again. The twins shrugged and turned back to their guests. "Would you like to see Bun-Bun?" Honey asked me, holding the bunny up to my face. I glanced up at Mori, and he nodded.

"Um, sure," I said, unwillingly leaving Mori's gaze. I held the bunny delicately. "He's very adorable," I told Honey. He beamed up at me.

"Thank you! My grandmother made him for me. He's very special to me," he said. I handed him back Bun-Bun. "I'm going to finish my cake now! Would you care to join me?" he asked me sweetly.

"Um, no, thank you. I'd like to get to know some of the other Host members," I told him, stroking his hair.

"Okay. Thanks for helping me find Bun-Bun!" he said as the rest of the girls swarmed around him. I looked over at the lonesome Mori across the room. I walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Murasaki," I said shyly. He nodded and looked away. "You and Honey must be pretty close." He nodded again. He wasn't a very good conversationalist. "Do you ever talk?" I joked.

"Occasionally," he muttered, glancing at me. His voice was deep and strong, much like the rest of him. He had a beautiful tan. Both his hair and eyes were jet black. He was very tall, _at least_ six feet. I could tell he was muscular by his broad shoulders and the size of his blue uniform. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, and I nearly melted.

"Tea?" someone asked me, catching me off-guard.

"Pardon…?" I stuttered. I saw a boy a bit shorter than me carrying a tray with a teapot and cup atop it.

"Would you like some tea?" the boy repeated. He had shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, um, no thanks, I'm fine," I told him.

"Okay. Would you care to join me at my table?" he asked me.

"Sure. I'm Murasaki, by the way."

"Haruhi Fujioka. And between you and me," he whispered, looking around, "I owe the rest of the Club an 80 thousand yen debt, and I can only pay them off by getting a thousand guests."

"Why can't you just pay them with money?"

"I'm here on scholarship. I'm actually borrowing the uniform," he said, setting the tea set down on the table. "Please, sit," he said, gesturing to the chair opposite to the table. I sat down and watched Haruhi pour a cup of tea. For a boy, he was rather feminine.

"On second thought, may I have a cup of tea?" I asked. He nodded and handed me the cup. I caught a glimpse of his fingernails; they were long for a boy's. I studied his features. His eyes were rather large, and he had long eyelashes.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry… Um, would you happen to know anything about Mori?" I asked him, glancing back at the tallest Host.

"Not a whole lot, but I do know that he and Honey are really close. He's also in the Kendo Club, and he only joined the Host Club because Honey did. They're both third years. It's hard to believe Honey is, though," he said, chuckling. I agreed with him, and took a sip of tea. I told him about myself, and he told me that he was new to Ouran Academy as well, and he was a first year.

"What about the twins?" I asked him.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, first years, class A. They're the trouble-making type, and they put on a homosexual act for their guests, but they're not really like that. Hikaru is the older of the two, and he parts his hair to the left, or your right," he explained. I took another sip and watched the twins as their guests tried to tell which was which. Becoming bored with them, I glanced back at Mori, who was sitting with Honey silently.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Huh?" I muttered, whipping my head back around to Haruhi.

"Mori; you keep staring at him," he said with a sly grin on his face. "He rarely ever has guests. He shares a table with Honey, but the girls usually blow him off. He always seems pretty lonely," he explained. "I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend before, either."

"Poor thing; that's a lot of good looks going to waste," I said. "Why doesn't he get his own table?"

"He and Honey are like this," Haruhi said, crossing his fingers. "They rarely ever separate."

I thought for a second. If Mori never gets guests, I wanted to be his first. He was attractive and mysterious, and I wanted to crack open his silent shell and get to know him.

"Haruhi, you're smart. Will you help me figure out a mystery?"

"What mystery?" he asked, becoming curious.

"The Mori mystery. I want to get to know him, and his silent nature is going to get me nowhere," I whispered.

"I can try. But the best way right now is to sit at his table. Maybe once he gets used to you sitting at his table, he'll open up a bit. Oh, and he's looking at you now." I glanced behind my shoulder and saw him whip his head back around. I blushed and turned to face Haruhi again.

"Do you think we could end up together?" I asked in a daze. He gave me a ridiculous grin and laughed.

"Maybe; I can see it happening. You're not like the other girls here, you know. You don't act all frilly and spoiled."

"And neither do you. I like the life that commoners live. It's so simple, and the families are much closer. The lifestyles of the rich and famous aren't what they're all cracked up to be," I said, taking a sip of my tea.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard those words come from a rich person's mouth!" Haruhi laughed.

"It's a very rare occasion," I smiled. "I hardly ever get to see my parents…"

"My mother died about eleven years ago. I live with my dad," Haruhi said sadly.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, my violet eyes widening. "That must be hard."

"Sometimes; I can fend for myself, though."

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation, but it's time to dismiss," Kyoya said from behind my chair.

"Okay. I've enjoyed being here today," I said politely. "And thank you, Haruhi." I winked at him. I turned back to Kyoya and asked him for a pen. He gave me one and I turned to Haruhi. "Call or text me tonight," I whispered, writing my cell phone number on the back of his hand. He nodded and I returned the pen to Kyoya. I found Haruna and we walked out of the music room.

"So, how did you like it?" she asked me as we walked down the numerous hallways.

"I enjoyed it," I said as I flashed a grin at her.

"So, who was your favorite Host? I love the twins," she giggled.

"I like Haruhi… and Mori," I whispered, blushing.

"You like _Mori_? I knew there was something off about you!" she laughed as we exited the school. I gave her a sarcastic smirk. "See you tomorrow!" she said as we turned opposite ways to go home. I walked home alone, thinking of plans to get together with Mori. I prayed silently that Haruhi would call me soon.


End file.
